Skis are bulky, cumbersome and often slippery, so that carrying them by hand is not easy. Walking, often on slippery ground or up or down steps, in snow boots is not easy, and if skis have to be carried by hand at the same time, a skier has at most just one hand for balance and support.
Previous attempts to improve this situation have included bundling the skis together and pulling them along the ground, or attaching a strap to the skis and placing this strap over the user's shoulder or across their body to carry the skis.
The pull-along method is at best a partial solution, since the user must still physically carry the bundle up or down steps or into a ski-lift.
Fastening a weighty bundle of skis to a skier by the strap used to form the bundle is an awkward operation on slippery ground.
As a result, neither of these previous proposals has found favour with skiers.
As will be seen from the detailed description below of preferred arrangements, Applicant has adopted a different approach to solving this problem.